steven_universe_serie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Quartz Universe
St'even', Steven Universe or Steven Quartz Universe is the main Protagonist of Steven Universe and the only "Male" member of the team, as it is half human, half gem and is the most young member of the Crystal Gems Appearance Steven is relatively low. Curly hair is very dark brown, almost black eyes and black. He is wearing a light red shirt with a yellow star on the front. He also wears blue jeans type of day and reddish pink sandals pants. Your Gema is a Pink Quartz has inherited from her mother Rose Quartz, which is located in her navel. Personality Steven is cheerful and optimistic, has a great love for music so enjoys singing and playing his ukulele. He enjoys adventure and want to learn to use their powers to become stronger and thus save the world from the threats (usually they are corrupted gems) with Crystal Gems; Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst to which treated as friends, sees them as sisters, and take their advice seriously. Steven has a very unique way of handling problems, often making worse before solve. He tries to fix problems on your own first before seeking help. However, despite her cheerful attitude, Steven has its limits. Because never knew his mother, he gets extremely protective whenever someone is disrespectful. As shown in Lars and the Cool kids, when Lars blamed Rose Moss caught the guys. Usually trying to be friends with Lars, Steven Lars fits his anger and was very surprised. Origin Steven is a child who has only his father. His mother, Rose Quartz, resigned his fitness to bring to the world and we both could not exist simultaneously. A Steven will much affect the fact of not being with his mother, but he is happy because the Gems take care of him. Habilities All Crystal Gems have the ability to invoke a gun and change shape. Although Steven has no control over the Gema, however, his weapon is a shield. Your Habilities * Steven's gem (Rose Quartz) * Age Change In the episode Too Birthday is discovered that has the ability to change their age, which depends on your emotional state and maturity. * (Now lost) healing saliva In the episode A Indirect Kiss known to share a skill with his mother who is healing, but unlike Rose had tears healing, Steven has healing saliva. After Greg makes him believe that he could not heal his broken leg, makes Steven lose confidence in itself and therefore loses this power. * Rose's Shield * Protective bubble One of the most used by Steven skills is to invoke a magic bubble able to protect him from danger as projectiles or natural disasters, as seen in episodes Bubble Buddies, Lion 2: The Movie, Adventure Island and Ocean Gem. * Enlargement of the Bubble Protection You can see in chapter Ocean Gem Steven is able to expand the size of the protective bubble being bigger than Greg van when they leave the beach. * Enlargement of the shield The Return in the episode it is discovered that Steven has the ability to increase the size of his shield * Clorokinesis An ability to make plants come to life and protect the creator (Steven) who dares to touch or hit * Premonition (transferred) Steven Garnet gave their ability to see accidents and other disasters before they occur momentarily. * Vibratory Shield In the episode Ocean gem in the battle against water clones, Steven was able to emit vibrations with his shield dissipated clones. Half Human Steven was the only glass gems in history who is half-human, because Rose Quartz decided to be with a man (Greg Universe) and thus conceive Steven. Because of this, Steven could die of old age if their mental state is that of an old man, this is seen in the episode Too Many Birthday. Category:Characters Category:SU Characters Category:Male Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Human